Back
by Xaddictedtoyou16x
Summary: Just when things were getting right with Fox, someone returns to Harmony to disrupt Kay's life and her relationship with Fox. Foxay Story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Sugar, and Spice, and Everything So Not Nice

_It was all my fault… I caused Fox to never want to talk to me again… if only I was a better girlfriend… if only I told him the truth… Well, I better backtrack to the beginning on how I got myself into this mess._

"Fox! You are so sweet!" I exclaimed.

_Things were going SO good for me and Fox. He finally was getting the upper hand against Alistair's sick competition with Chad and balancing work with spending time with me and Maria._

"Of course I did. I wanted to give you a little surprise at work." Fox replied with a little grin.

"Fox, bringing me five dozen white roses is a little too much though"

"No it isn't, I love you and I want you to know that." Fox stated and gave me a kiss.

"Muuuahhhh! I love you so much Fox!"

"Yeah… I know" he said with a snicker.

"You know, things have been great around here sine Valerie left Crane Industries"

"Well, I had to let her go once I found out that she was the one who screwed up the whole computer thing and framed you. I can't believe I didn't believe you when you told me you didn't do it… but now there's nothing that can get in between us ever again"

_That's what I wanted to believe. Valerie was gone but a new threat was going to come soon that was going to disrupt and maybe even ruin my relationship with Fox._

"Come in." Fancy said after she heard the loud knock on her Crane Industries office door.

"Fancy Crane?" asked the mysterious stranger.

"Umm… yes… that's me… do I know you? I think I've seen you around the office or something before…"

"No, but I used to…. know Harmony pretty well"

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I need… some information…."

"Couldn't you just go to the head of Crane Industries or just ask the secretary? Why me?"

"Well… I just… I don't want anyone to recognize me just yet"

"Um… ok… what information do you need from me?"

"I need to know where Kay Bennett's office is located"

"Well, it's located on the 10th floor in room 1025 but I don't think she is in her office right now so can I just leave her a message for you?"

"No, I'll just wait for her to return. Thank-you" she said as she exited the office.

"That… was a strange girl… but what was she after? Why does she insist on talking to Kay?" Fane mumbled to herself.

"Here are those papers Fox wanted… I better give them to him right away so he can get started on this new project from the 12th floor and besides, I haven't even seen him very much today and I miss him" I said to myself.

_I opened Fox's door and to my surprise, someone was in the room that wasn't Fox._

Fox, here are those papers from 12th floor about some new project and I thought that you would want to get started on it before Chad can"

_The room was quiet and Fox's chair was turned away from me._

"Fox?"

_The chair turned around and to my surprise, a familiar face was seen._

"Charity? What the hell? I thought Miguel was off looking for you?"

"Surprise, surprise dear cousin. We need to have a little chat." Charity stated with a devilish grin.

"Why are you here? You should be off at least letting my dad, your uncle, know you're back" I exclaimed.

"I have more important things to deal with first. Why don't start with… Oh! I know! How you knew the whole thing about your mother leaving town with that David guy and he really wasn't her ex- husband and you causing your family problems?" Charity said and smiled again devilishly while moving the desk chair side to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about Charity" I replied while closing the door to the office room.

"Well I think you do. You just closed the door so no one could hear us talking… the secret is out dear cousin and it's about time I get my revenge for all the heartache you caused me and Miguel and I'm going to start by telling my Uncle Sam your secret. How would he feel knowing his sweet, little Kay did that to him and her brother and sister?"

"Whatever you think you heard Charity, you're wrong!"

"Lies, lies, lies…. Kinda like how you lied to Miguel about the whole getting you pregnant and having Maria thing too right? 'Oh Miguel, we were under some magical spell and we didn't know what we were doing!'" Charity mimicked.

"It was some spell and.." I tried to finish saying while Charity cut me off.

"A spell YOU cast. I know all about the whole thing Kay, I know you know I know so just stop playing stupid. You were the one who conjured up that whole Zombie Charity mess too that blew up in your damn face. I helped you for your sake and didn't tell Miguel the truth and look what happened to me because of you! I'm without the man I loved and the man you tried to steal away from me numerous times! I'm tired of being sweet little Charity and payback's a bitch Kay!'

_I tried my hardest to think of something to say back to Charity or something to get me out of this mess. All I could think of was my usual last resort, Tabitha and Endora. I ran out of the office as quickly as I could to get to Tabitha's house before Charity could begin to strike. I went in the house as fast as I possibly could and found Tabitha in the kitchen._

"Kay, what the blazes?" Tabitha exclaimed.

"If I ever had to ask you for anything, this would be the time! I need you and Endora to cast a spell for me"

"ANOTHER SPELL? Haven't I casts more than enough spells helping you get out of your predicaments with Fox and you just waltz in here and use my magic as you wish!"

"You don't understand Tabitha! Charity is back and she vowed to make me life a living hell!"

"Charity is back! I though she was gone off to some place and Miguel was looking for her?"

"That's not the point! Tabitha, Charity is on her way RIGHT now to tell my Dad all about what I did to my Mom"

"And you just want me to just zap you up another spell so that she can't tell your father that you were the one who let your mother Grace run off with that David Hastings man?"

"You have to help me! She's on her way now! Hurry!"

_Endora gave me a smile and began to jump up and down in her playpen._

"Hey sweetie! Do you want to get mean old charity away from me? See Tabitha, Endora wants you to help me too"

"No Kay, I can't cast another spell for you"

"Then Endora can! Please!"

"No means no!"

"Fine, if you don't help me then that will mean I'll just have to tell everyone you're a witch!"

"Always using that against me really gets old you know! I'm not going to help you this time, it's up to Endora"

_I picked up Endora and brought her over to the magic bowl. She was my last chance._

"Endora, can you send Charity away so she can't do anything to hurt me?"

"She's just a child and she doesn't even know where to send her"

"Zap her anywhere as long as it's away from here so she can't tell my Dad the truth and Fox won't find out!"

_Endora shot a purple light from her fingers and Charity was transported inside the house._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Magic Bowl's Image

"Oh bloody hell, Charity is in the house now!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Tabitha? Tabs, is that you?" Charity asked.

"Tabitha, quick! Zap her somewhere! She knows your secret too so you need to help me!" I exclaimed.

"Endora and I can't just use our magic when we please! I tried to warn you that Endora was just a child before Charity was sent here," Tabitha replied.

"You have a little sidekick again huh Tabitha? Ever since Timmy dies you weren't the same," Charity stated.

"Endora is not my sidekick, she's my DAUGHTER," Tabitha said to Charity.

"Wow, I've really missed a lot while I've been gone," Charity stated.

_The worst possible thing occurred after that moment. Fox called me on his phone at work._

"Hello?" I said.

"Kay, how come you're not at the office? I found some papers you had left me at work and the secretary said that you just ran out of the office earlier. Is everything fine?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I just had an old friend come visit me and I needed to help her do something so I had to leave. I promise I'll be back later ok?"

"Ok, I hope everything works out for the best"

"Oh, it will Fox. Bye sweetie," I said while hanging up my cell phone.

"Fox? Fox Crane?" Charity questioned.

"Yeah, that was him, but too bad you won't be around long enough to say hello," I replied.

"So, you're with Fox now Kay?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you? You can run back to your Miguel now," I said angrily.

"You know on second thought, I'm not going to tell your dad what you did"

"Really…. Why?"

"Because I see now you have given up on Miguel and moved on with your life so I should too. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you for causing me pain by trying to steal Miguel away from me"

"Are you serious? Ten seconds ago it was like all hell broke loose"

"I just realized about how I should have a change of heart. Can we go back to the office though because I think I left my cell phone in there?"

"Um… sure…" I replied hesitantly as we left the house.

"If I didn't know any better Endora, I'd say that girl was up to something. Charity was so determined to making Kay's life miserable and then suddenly had some change of heart after she learned Fox and Kay were together. Well, it's a good thing we're witches Endora so we can look into my bowl and see what's really going to happen!" Tabitha said to Endora and gazed into the magic bowl. "Oh dear. Charity's up to something alright. I've got to warn the girl to get out of the office before this comes true and she loses Fox forever!"

"Are you sure you left your phone in my office? I don't remember seeing is when we were talking earlier," I stated to Charity.

"I'm pretty sure I did because I checked my purse and it wasn't in there. Let's start looking," Charity replied.

_I opened the door to my office, and the door to the beginning of my pain and agony. Just as I opened the door, my cell phone began to ring. I closed the door behind me and Charity._

"Hello?"

"Kay! You have to get your cousin Charity out of there now!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Tabitha, what are you talking about?"

"Listen, there isn't much time! I saw in my bowl your cousin Charity and Fox kissing! She isn't what she seems with this change of heart business. You must get her out of there before she and Fox can talk!"

"That's crazy Tabitha. Fox loves me and whatever you saw in that silly bowl of yours is wrong. Fox isn't even in the office," I clarified.

"I know what I saw and I know the kiss isn't going to happen right now but if Fox knows Charity is back, then it will come true!"

"Look Tabitha, I have to go. I'll be back over tonight," I said while haning up the phone.

"Kay? Oh dear, that girl won't believe me Endora but I know what we saw in that bowl. She's just going to have to learn the hard way her sweet cousin Charity isn't so nice!"

"Who was that Kay?" Charity asked.

"Tabitha trying to tell me some crazy thing she saw in her bowl," I replied.

"Oh, well, I still can't find my phone. I know you need to get back to Fox's office and work," Charity said rather cunningly.

"Fox and I share this office. I really need to start working again though so if I find your phone I'll call," I said while sorting out some papers on Fox's desk.

"This isn't how I imagined this! Fox should be in here so I can start ruining Kay's life!" Charity said to herself.

_Charity wasn't going to be disappointed because right after she said that to herself, Fox came through the office door._

"Charity?" Fox said in a shocked tone.

"Fox! Oh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Charity told him while wrapping her arms around him.

"Is this the old friend you were telling me about hunny?" Fox questioned.

"Oh, yeah! I… wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!" I said lyingly.

"So, what are you doing here Charity? Weren't you out, you know, uh… doing whatever it was and uh… Miguel went looking for you?" Fox asked.

"Oh, well I realized that my home is and always will be Harmony so I had to return," Charity explained.

"Oh give me a break! You came back to ruin my life, but now you say you don't want to," I said to myself.

"What Kay?" Fox asked.

"Oh, I was just saying how um.. It was so great my cousin was finally back!" I replied.

"Didn't you two used to uh, not get along Kay? I mean, I know you told me you used to hate her so much because Miguel liked her more than you and you guys are getting along so great now. It's really beautiful that after everything, you guys are still cool like this," Fox said as he looked at us both smiling.

"You know what they say, blood is thicker than water," Charity said and smiled at Fox.

'Fox, I have those papers that I was going to give you earlier right here," I said to make Fox's attention draw away from Charity.

"Well, let me have a look," Fox said and examined them carefully.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be too much work. We should be able to finish it quickly," I stated to Fox.

"Fox, hey! I was sort of hoping you know, that we could have a little time to catch up, if that's alright with you?" Charity asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, but I have to finish this work you know," Fox replied.

"Please! Kay said herself that it shouldn't take too long. I think she can handle it on her own and besides, she did skip some work earlier," Charity replied.

"Well, you do have a point. Kay, you can handle this right? It shouldn't take too long," Fox asked.

"Well, yeah bu.."

"Thanks! You're the best Kay!" Fox said to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and left with Charity.

"Damnit! I think Tabitha was right! Charity seemed a little too nice around Foox and I could have sworn I saw her phone in her purse. I bet she used that as an excuse to talk to Fox and come back here to do so! Oh my gosh, what is she tells Fox my secret while she has him away from me! I have to go keep an eye on them!" I exclaimed as I was leaving me office and heading towards the elevator.

Coming: Kay needs Tabitha's help more than ever to keep Charity from telling Fox her secret! Will Tabitha's magic and Kay's cunning skills be enough to save her relationship with Fox at The Seascape?


End file.
